lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Dreamland - Nikki/The Girl's Decision
The Spirit of Sheen, Chapter of Epic, could have been gained from the Brave New World Event from June 28th to July 11th, 2019. : After being selected to come to the Miraland, Nikki embarked on her journey. Traveling in seven countries and making friends, leaving laughter and tears, and now approaching the end of her fate... Note: Lines in purple text are flashbacks to the story and generally quote the stages they came from. Fateful Girl Alternate name: The Fated Maid Requirements * Starsea Necklace Prize * 30000 * 30 * Journey Beginning Summary Nikki reflects on the events of Prologue Queen's Shadow. Expand for script. *(Fog rises. It lingers between the fingers and blurs the sight.) *(Is this a dream, or a moment of trance?) *(Before she finds out what it really is, the mist is gone. Before she is a new world, an unknown possibility.) *'Nikki:' It's... *(The voice that greeted her when she first came to Miraland now appears again.) *'Shadow:' Nikki, welcome to Miraland. I am Nanari, Queen of the Lilith Kingdom. I summoned you here to change the fate of this world... *(The wind blows from the golden wheat fields in the distance, as if with the rustling of the wheat.) *'Nikki:' Right, this is Miraland. *'Momo:' Wow! So my grandpa's grandpa didn't lie to my grandpa after all! On another dimension of the earth, there really exists a world full of cities which worship design and styling. *'Nikki:' Oh, greetings, your majesty! You said I'm here to change...the fate of this place? *'Nikki:' Yes. Nanari, Queen of the Lilith Kingdom. She summoned me to change this land's fate... *'Nikki:' When I heard of it, it felt so distant and unimaginable. *'Nikki:' If the fate of Miraland is fixed, what will it be like? It's really possible to change it? *'Queen's Shadow:' You will understand in the future. I'm not strong enough to accompany you all the way. But please trust me, your fate awaits you on this journey... *'Nikki:' Still, why me? The Start of An Adventure Alternate name: The Start of the Adventure Prize * 30000 * 10 * Dribs and Drabs Summary Nikki reflects on the events of V1: 1-1 Sport Girl Aron (1) Expand for script. *'Nikki:' What's this world like? *'Nikki:' I walk on aimlessly in confusion. *'Bobo:' Oh come on, you must have snuck away from home for fun. I used to do that as well! *'Bobo:' My name is Bobo and I'm from Lilith. This town Wheat Field is on the border of the Lilith Kingdom and the Apple Federation. Let me show you around. *(The golden wheat fields unfold before the eyes and the serenity and peace of the town feel like home.) *(This is the beginning of the adventure. The girl puts on light and lively sports clothes and steps on the journey.) After the styling battle: *'Nikki:' I, Momo and Bobo, my first friend in Miraland, traveled to many places, went through a lot of things, made many new friends, and left many memories. *'Nikki:' And I believe the answer lies in those memories *'Nikki:' A beautiful design will be acknowledged and an extraordinary designer will be admired. This is a world for those who love design and styling with their hearts. *'Nikki:' The dazzling light of the Star Sea hangs over Cicia Theater as well as the hearts of the audience. It is a universe where people are fully absorbed. *'Nikki:' The passion of people in Fantasy Styling Contest is still vivid and in my memory. Style really helped Lilith solve the crisis of rebellion. *'Nikki:' Our love for design and style echoes on the journey... Or to say, resonate! *'Nikki:' And great stylists like King Sayet. They are like gifts to this world. *'Nikki:' Design and style help people, bring happiness, and they are real and powerful. *'Nikki:' It's such a beautiful world that one may fancy it can only exist in a dream. *'Nikki:' I used to believe that this is the only answer to this world. Trial-I Requirements * 23 * 20 Prize Warm Memory levels up to Level 2 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases from 200 to 500 points) Fate Requirements * 26 * 23 Prize Chapter of Epic upgrades to Miracle Freeze Frame Summary Nikki reflects on the events of 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg. Expand for script. *'Nikki:' Until that day, Cloud City was beset with downpours and war banners waving with the west wind... *'Nikki:' Until that day... when Bluebird hovered and wailed under the dark clouds. *'Nidhogg:' The strong create fate, while the weak obey fate. *'Nidhogg:' This is your 'fate'. *'Nikki:' Once again, I heard the word 'fate'... But I can no longer take it calmly. *(Heavy rain batters the castle wall, washes the silent air, and drenches the heart.) *'Nikki:' Is it true the weak can only be imprisoned on the track of fate, like Nidhogg said... *'Nikki:' But who is the judge of the strong from the weak, and who can define what 'fate' is? *'Nikki:' Every one of us should not have the right to decide other's life, right? *(Rainwater flows down along the castle wall, washing the whole word clean.) *'Nikki:' This world... Why is it changed? *'Nikki:' ...In this world, cannot all the disputes be settled by style contest? Why... there is killing and death here... *'Bobo:' Nikki... *'Nikki:' Isn't Miraland miraculous because there is no war, blood-shedding, and sacrifice? *'Nikki:' Even it's not a world free of disputes, but still, isn't it much more beautiful than that? *'Nikki:' I really cannot accept that it's so cruel... *'Nikki:' People pay the cost of blood just to return to the world of war and violence... *'Nikki:' My friend lost her life in this chaos... Is this really not a dream? *'Nikki:' Am I... trying to run away from this? Courage Prize * 30000 * Memories Summary Nikki reflects on the events of 15-9 Compete with Nidhogg. Expand for script. * (Dark cloud are still rolling in the remote. The downpour shows no sign of ceasing.) * Cloud Mayor: Warriors of Cloud City! Today is the Cloud's most humiliating day! * Cloud Mayor: Not for the fall of Cloud City, but the failure to stop North invaders, the failure to stop them from dragging the world into war again! * Cloud Mayor: Today, Lunar confronted Nidhogg for Cloud City, for the honor of Cloud, with the cost of her own life! * Cloud Mayor: It will be a long way to take back Cloud City, but justice will ultimately prevail over evil! * Cloud Mayor: And along the way, the spirit of Lunar will always be with us! * (A dead silence, but with restrained sobs.) * Nikki: I know... I know that everyone will always remember Lunar... * Nikki: But I really can't accept... the fact that she's gone... I just can't live with it. * Bobo: We can establish the order by styling because everyone in Miraland is stigmatized with blood curse when they are born, and those who resort to violence will bear intolerable pain. * Bobo: The peace has a price, the curse coursing the vein of everyone in Miraland... * Nidhogg: The peace born from the loss of the freedom to choose and the blood curse is but a false peace. * Bobo: No, it's not! There are countless stylists and designers here fighting and competing for honor... These rules are for the pursuit of beauty and dreams. How could they be false?! * Bobo: The friends and enemies we've met and the joy felt after every victory, how could that all be false?! * Bobo: When you got your first designer medal in Wintermount, didn't you get a sense of satisfaction from the 'false peace' that you're despising now?! * Momo: (Whispering) Suddenly I feel Bobo is so cool. It must be my illusion... * Bobo: Nikki! Lunar has sacrificed herself to protect Cloud City. Will you let her die in vain? * (Nikki puts Lunar on the ground and picks up her sword. Then, she stands up and looks straight at Nidhogg.) * Nikki: Is it courage, or the perception that it can't be worse, or the dizziness from Lunar's death, or the fury of Bobo... I don't know. * Nikki: Whether peace is real or not, I just know the memories of the time when we were together with Lunar are very real. Even if... Lunar has gone, her memory lives on forever! * Nikki: My hands are trembling, my eyes blurring, and the tension turning into real pain. * Nikki: I will protect the people whom Lunar fought to protect and take all the Cloud City soldiers away! * Nikki: Lunar is my best friend. If I cannot overcome my fear at this time, I won't be able to live up to her expectations. * Nikki: Perhaps I will find that I really cannot overcome this powerful enemy, but so what? At least I tried. I must and will try. I cannot fail Lunar! Trial-II Requirements * 21 * 18 Prize Warm Memory levels up to Level 3 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases from 500 to 800 points) Deep regret Alternate name: Painful Loss Requirements * 28 * 27 * 23 Prize Miracle Freeze Frame upgrades to Wings of Dreams Summary Nikki reflects on the events of 15-Side Story 3 Mysterious Youth. Expand for script. * (Bluebird flies into the distance, and its mournful whines gradually go unclear.) * (Only sorrow remains in the heart forever, engraved with ugly scars.) * Nikki: Death only brings sadness to families and friends. I think I know why people of Miraland would willingly suffer from the curse to maintain the peace... * Nikki: Just like that peace comes from the war in my world, the peace of Miraland is also hard-won, at its own cost. * Nikki: But never did I imagine that the price was so heavy. * Mela: You are no match for Nidhogg. Your lucky victory can only be attributed to his suffering from the curse. * Mela: But what's more important is that he doesn't show his full strength, though I have no clue why... * Mela: Your styling skills have much to be desired, but your performance today was really impressive, and I will sing praise for your courage. * Nikki: I know in my heart that I can't afford this compliment. * Nikki: Maybe if I had tried harder to contact Lunar, if I had come a little earlier, if I had worked a little harder, Lunar would not have had to die... * Nikki: But she's still gone... * Nikki: She really is... gone... * Ransa: You think Miraland is only an innocent dressup world? Actually, it's much crueler than you imagine. If you can't pick yourself up, you won't even be able protect yourself... * Nikki: Beautiful things don't come out from nowhere. They either are the results of painful experiences or have been carefully protected. * Nikki: And peace is one of the most precious things among them. It not only demands a painful price but also careful protection. * Nikki: Lunar proved her belief with her life, and will I... stop being naive? Hurry Prize * 30000 * 30 * Perseverance Summary Nikki reflects on the events of 16-9 Soldier's Decisions, 18-9 The gun under Morning Star, 19-5 Part under Moon Expand for script. * Nikki: Everything after Cloud City is like a hasty and panic dream. * Nikki: I either accept the reality passively or... stop thinking at all. * Nikki: I don't know what I can change, what's the direction to go... * Orlando: In order to attain our goals, we sometimes have to make soul sacrifices... But that is not always right. I should remind myself of this. * Nikki: If that's so, then you would hate to see a war break out, right? There's no going back, Orlando. Not after your attack on Cloud Empire with Tyre's army. * (Orlando kept silent for a moment. He put a hand on his heart, as if about to take an oath.) * Orlando: Everyone has his own faith. You value friends, but I choose to serve my country. Fate pushes us to opposite positions, but I hope we can still respect each other. * Nikki: I can only watch Orlando leave, watching him go against his heart... But I can't do anything. * Kimi: ...Charles... I thought it was you who imprisoned my father and stole the Apple Apparel Group... * Kimi: It wasn't until just now that I realized... you were the only one here truly loyal to my father. * Nikki: Chairman Charles... He tried to protect White Blossom to the very end... * Momo: We misunderstood him! But, but... * Bobo: But it's too late... * Kimi: Charles, I'm sorry... * (Kimi lowers her head, wiping tears from her eyes. She stands up and turns to Reid.) * Kimi: As for you, Reid. Trusting you was the most foolish thing I could have ever done. * Reid: ...I apologize for what happened today. I dare not ask for your forgiveness, but I had no choice... * Nikki: Shade killed Charles, the only one loyal to the group. Reid took away the White Blossom, which Kimi would risk her life to protect. And I could do nothing. * Momo: ...No! Bobo is not our enemy!!! * Momo: Remember how sad she was when we lost Lunar? Or how angry she was when she stood up to you, Kimi? She... She cannot be a bad guy!!! * Nikki: Momo... I'm sorry, Momo. Please don't cry... * Kimi: ...Momo... You're right, I shouldn't doubt her. I'm sorry... * (Momo tightly clutches Bobo's letter, his tears slowly falling on the letterhead. Nikki goes to hug Momo.) * Nikki: I can only... It was only after Bobo left that I began to repent that I had so much to tell her... * Nikki: Bobo... I've never blamed you. * Nikki: Maybe you have your own difficulties, but I have always believed in you. You are my best friend on the Miraland. Your sincere wishes and dear heart, I have never doubted them. * Nikki: I know there are a lot of complicated things that can't be explained. It's okay. I'll wait for you to come back. * (A gentle sigh is heard in the quiet night.) * Nikki: Now you can only say it to yourself. Oath to Yourself Alternate name: A Promise to Self Requirements *Starsea Gloves *Asterism Prize *30 *10 *Courage Aura Summary Nikki reflects on the events of 19-9 Battle of Dawn. Expand for script. *(Pale white earth.) *(Amid the beautiful snow caped mountains and pine forests lies the source of war.) *'Nikki: '''No, you cannot!... *'League Soldier: Little girl, you should never touch such a treasure in the first place. You are so weak that you cannot even protect yourself. *'Nikki: '''At that moment, my mind flashed through the countless thoughts that I wished to escape from. *'Nikki: 'But when I turned my head to see Kimi, I knew that I couldn't let her down any more. *'Nikki: 'Then... if I defeat you... will you return White Blossom to me? *'Nikki: 'I do not care about being defined as the strong or the weak, but I do not want my weakness to put my friends into the 'fate'. *'Nikki: 'At least I'll be brave once. Maybe now is the time. *'League Soldier: 'At a time like this, seriously? Didn't you hear what happened in Cloud City? The era of styling contest child play is over! *'Nikki: 'I just want to know... If you want to accept my challenge? *'Kimi: 'Nikki! Drop it, they may use violence... *'Momo: 'Nikki... *'League Soldier: '...Whatever. Styling contest, hmm? Let's do it! We don't want others to say we defeat you without honor. I'll give you a chance for a fair match! *'Kimi: 'Ah... Nikki, so this is your plan. *'Nikki: 'Yes... Just as I predicted, these people won't use force because they are too coward to face the pain of the curse. Momo, Kimi, rest assured, I won't lose to them! *'Nikki: 'I can't wait for someone else to protect me anymore! I'll protect Kimi myself! *'Nikki: 'Now that I have known their weakness, I won't let my friends get hurt anymore. *'Nikki: 'This is how I thought, at that time. *'Nikki: 'I even thought of Lunar, of Kimi's injury... *'Nikki: '''I swore to myself that I would not let any of this be repeated. Trial-III Requirements * 21 * 20 Prize Warm Memory levels up to Level 4 (Gorgeous attribute rating increases from 800 to 1200 points) Despair Requirements * 27 * 27 * 25 Prize Wings of Dreams upgrades to Great Era Summary Expand for script. * '''Nikki: At the moment of victory, I thought I really made it. * Nikki: But before I could rejoice, the heavier reality lay before my eyes. * Nidhogg: Hand over White Blossom, and you'll be free to go. * (Kimi looks at White Blossom in the case. She finally understands the situation her father faced before and, just like him, makes the same decision) * Kimi: It's yours. But please, promise me one thing... * Nidhogg: I'll arrange for someone to escort you back. * Kimi: Deal. * Nikki: ...Kimi! * Nikki: At that moment, I really felt the cold in the North Land, and all the blood flooded into the head. * Nikki: I cannot stand any longer. * Kimi: It's okay, Nikki... White Blossom is indeed important, but what's more important is protecting my friends and family. I won't put your lives in jeopardy over an outfit. * Nikki: In the end, it is Kimi who came to comfort me, who compromised for me... * Nikki: But... that's the White Blossom! The signature treasure of the Apple Apparel Group! Chairman Schiller's masterpiece, and a testament to your parents' love... * Nikki: On the plane, you said you'd never give up, even when it was hopeless... I won't give up either! Not this time! * Nikki: Colonel Nidhogg, I challenge you to a matching competition...! * Nidhogg: You don't stand a chance. * Nidhogg: But... I will honor your courage and faith in your friends. I accept your challenge. * (Under the weight of the dark night, Dawnblade's light dims like a flickering candle. The Dark Verdict became stronger than ever. Suddenly, the sword flashes and strikes Nikki.) * Nikki: Courage is really an inexplicable thing. * Nikki: It may take you one step forward in front of a powerful enemy, but when the enemy answers with a step, it disappears and when it disappears, fear sets in. * Nikki: Am I only able to take that one step? * Kimi: Nikki!!! * Momo: Nikki!!! No!!!! * (Kimi and Momo run forward and try to pull Nikki away, but the Dark Verdict has made its judgment; none can escape) * (At the critical moment, a bright light flashes before the Dark Verdict, and a young man in a white robe appears in front of Nikki.) * Nikki: As a result, I was rescued, and the White Blossom fell into the wrong hands. * Nikki: I'm still as useless as I was then, and I can't do anything. Sound of heart Alternate name: A Sound at the Bottom Prize * 30 * 20 * Feather Dance Summary Nikki reflects on the events of 1-6 Friend or enemy and 1-7 Morning washed by rain. Expand for script. * (The aroma of the rose blossoms melts into the wet and cold air after the heavy rain, just like the night of the awkward escape.) * (The boat that sailed all night finally arrived with the morning light. The rain stopped.) * Sherry: Ransa, you still haven't given up, have you? * Ransa: Sorry, I'm not like you. Giving up everything after a single failure in Royal City... I could never do that. * Sherry: I will remain faithful to my Queen, no matter what. * Nikki: I don't know why, but in my rivals, I seem to see my own shadow... * Nikki: 'Will she and I one day go our separate ways?' * Nikki: I don't know what you've been through... But aren't you companions of Iron Rose? Despite different views and ideas, no one wants friends to become enemies... * Nikki: Right, companion. * Nikki: No one wants friends to become enemies', I said this to Ransa and Sherry, and to myself. * Sherry: Nikki, tell me... What is your goal here? * Nikki: (After a brief silence) I'm here... for my friends. * Nikki: To protect my friends... I have to find out how to craft this relic. * Nikki: After all the searchings, I finally gained a clear answer to my own heart. * Nikki: It was my first time that I had been so eager to protect a person. * Nikki: My friends, they have given me so many wonderful things and brought me so many good memories. * Nikki: I have to protect them, too. * Nikki: I want them to see the beautiful scenery that I've seen. * Nikki: No matter how many steps it will take, I don't want to be a passive person anymore. Promise Requirements * Sea of Stars * Star of Dancing Prize * 30000 * 20 * Rose Prayer Summary Expand for script. *(The dark moonlight and the gloomy bamboo grove.) *(A place that does not exist on the Miraland, where the wind blows and dissipates between the bamboo leaves.) *'Nikki:' I refuse. *'Nikki:' I don't even know what kind of enemy I'm facing, and my voice is trembling. *'Nikki:' But I still have to say 'No'. *'Nikki:' I don't know how long I haven't expressed my inner thoughts like this. *'Nikki:' The legacy of King Sayet took away many people's precious memory, even making them forget themselves, break up with friends, and give up their dream. *'Nikki:' The lost in the Rose Chest... If it appears again, another war will be started! Then, more will suffer the pain of war and losing herself. *'Nikki:' I don't know what brought me to this land, what's the connection between me and the land, and what will I have to face in the future. *'Nikki:' But to everyone in Miraland, people I met or have yet to meet, memory and dream are very important things in their life. They are too important to be lost! *'Nikki:' Throw everyone on this land into the abyss to satiate one's own benefit and desire. I can never do such things! *'Nikki:' Maybe it will be very difficult, maybe a great cost will be paid, maybe I'll regret... but I refuse! *(Eyes filled with tears, but she still speaks firmly.) *'Nikki:' I've been a passive person, and it's my friends who helped me grow up and gave me so many happy memories. Now it's my turn to do something for them. *'Nikki:' I'll save my friends, I'll try to help prince Chloris. My friends have lost many precious things for the relics of King Sayet. I won't let such things happen again! *'Nikki:' I'll return memory and dream to the people on this land... I promised her... I will have to do this! *(Like a powerful cry, like a whisper to herself.) *'Nikki:' For the first time, I felt like I really belonged to this land. *'Nikki:' I shed tears for all the battles and bruises, and I was moved by the beauty of the land. It stays in my heart instead of a place I pass by. *'Nikki:' It was given me so many dear memories. *'Nikki:' Then for what I hold dear, I will also keep it for all the people of this land. *'Nikki:' After all, this was my agreement with her. Trial-IV Requirements * 28 * 26 Prize Warm Memory levels up to Level 5 (Cute attribute rating increases from 1200 to 1500 points) Night Mumbling Alternate name: The Whispers of the Night Requirements *Star Sea Prize *30000 *20 *Fall in Love Summary Expand for script. *(The moonlight is so bright in the night, its reflection in the eyes like a shining tear.) *(In the quiet night, the agitated heart quiets down too.) *'Nikki:' I didn't notice that I've been to miraland so long. *'Nikki:' Compared to what I first knew about this land, it looks so different now. *'Nikki:' I've changed a lot too. Hopefully, it can be called as growth. *'Nikki:' Maybe it's become a habit for me to stand up and fight for friends. Maybe other people always expect me to win. *'Nikki:' But sometimes, I would think, how incredible it is that I can be other's bulwark, someone they can count on. *'Nikki:' That's another reason I cannot fall back. *'Nikki:' The destruction of the world must be the fate of the Miraland that Queen Nanari once mentioned. *'Nikki:' She said I'm the one to change the fate of this world. *'Nikki:' I think, if that really happens someday, I will surely stand up bravely for this land, for this cute world. *'Nikki:' On that day, I won't be alone. *'Nikki:' I won't be alone. Category:Dreamland